It is well known that detergents comprising peroxygen bleaches such as sodium perborate (PB) or sodium percarbonate (PC) are effective in removing stains from textiles. It is also known that the bleaching effect at temperatures below 50.degree. C. can be increased by using a peracid precursor (bleach activator), such as tetraacetylethylenediamine (TAED), nonanoyloxybenzenesulfonate (NOBS), or pentaacetylglucose (PAG), which are perhydrolyzed to form a peracid as the active bleaching species, leading to improved bleaching effect.
It is the object of the invention to provide such compositions containing a non-toxic, biodegradable compound that functions both as a bleach activator and as a surfactant. None of the known bleach activators are effective surfactants under practical washing conditions, and no reference appears to have disclosed or suggested the use of any surface-active compound as a bleach activator.